


Coming Home

by loststarlight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststarlight/pseuds/loststarlight
Summary: Imagine coming home from a long day at work to find a special someone in your apartment...





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bloody beginner and I appreciate critic or tips in any form :)

You finally made it home after a long shift, which seemed to never end.

You had to fill in for a colleague, who fell ill and the day had drained you out of all your energy.

With a soft sigh you opened the door to your small apartment and kicked off your shoes in the general direction of a corner along with your jacket and your bag.

You were about to drag your heavy limbs in the direction of your bedroom, as you heard a low noise from the living room.

Shit.

Worst Case Scenarios were instantly running through your mind as you grabbed one of your shoes and made your way silently to the source of the noise.

You hoped, against all odds, that it wouldn’t be burglars.

You just hadn’t the energy to handle shit like this, right now.

Carefully you opened the door and froze.

“Hello, love. You are home, late. Is everything okay?

….What are you doing with your shoe?”

You stood there, frozen in the doorway with eyes as big as a headlight and couldn’t move a muscle.

“CHRIS?! What the hell? What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be home till the end of next week! I thought you were a burglar!”

You couldn’t really muster your voice to sound normal as you saw no one other than your boyfriend standing in a candle lit room in front of your stereo and squeaked out the words.

The man in question laughed a bit and shrugged with his shoulders.

“I could leave earlier and I wanted to surprise you, but you weren’t home and I figured you had to work longer and waited here. I originally wanted to cook your favourite dish, but I think we wait till tomorrow.”

You slowly let loose of the shoe and stepped next to him “You. What?”

With a small chuckle Chris stroked over your cheek and got a few strands of hair out of your face.

“I missed you and hated to be away from you for this long, so I did everything in my power to finish my tasks early and I wanted to cook for you as a surprise as soon as I came home, love. 

But it seems, we should celebrate tomorrow and get you to bed now.

You look like your dead on your feet and haven’t slept for days. 

Come on, beautiful.”

Carefully, Chris took you by your hand and got you to the bathroom for a quick cleaning session and then to the bedroom, where he helped you to strip out of your working clothing and into a fresh pyjama.

Soon after, you crawled under the sheets; he held open for you and sighed as your body hit the surface and slowly began to relax.

Your boyfriend stripped down to a black t-shirt and boxer briefs before laying down next you.

Softly he caressed your hair and hummed an old lullaby.

“Try to sleep now, beautiful. I’m here to watch over you and I will be here when you wake up tomorrow. I’m not leaving any time soon.”

As you were slowly drifting to sleep, you cuddled into the breast of the admiral and inhaled his scent while listening to his mumbled words, which made you feel loved and safe.

The day seemed not as bad as you thought a few hours ago and you couldn’t stop yourself for looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
